


the pit

by clingytwtinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Loss, Other, Wilbur Soot Angst, ghostbur brainrot, hes just so cool, the Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: in which ghostbur doesnt remember the pit and has to be made painfully re-aware of what went down
Kudos: 138





	the pit

The night was cool, and more or less normal. As normal as things could get, at least, for a while. Things had gone to shit very quickly in the past few months, which felt achingly long to everybody. In the end, it didn't fully matter, because they got their nation back and that was all that was important. 

Tommy and Tubbo were seated on the bench, mellohi playing softly, Ghostbur stood close behind, carefully examining his surroundings as if he'd never stepped foot in L'manburg. Of course he had, they all knew this, but Ghostbur claimed he didn't remember much, especially after the election. None of them liked to think on the election, not too much. They'd rather it be a long forgotten memory.

Tubbo and Tommy were talking silently, murmuring in hushed tones that Ghostbur couldn't make out, no matter how hard he studied the grass and strained to listen. It wasnt until they fell silent, that he realized somebody was there, and he looked up, meeting eye-contact with his older brother, a shudder passing down his spine and making him prickly and uncomfy. He didn't quite know why Technoblade made him feel afraid, but he did, so he looked away and opted to stare at the horizon that Tommy and Tubbo were staring at instead. This didn't put his mind at ease, for Tubbo, too, tensed in clear-expressed fear and Tommy glared at him pointedly. It was a long, painful silence, the tension popping between the three of them, and Ghostbur left helplessly confused.   
"Keep glaring and he'll get you in the pit again," Tubbo commented lighthertedly to Tommy, who only tensed more and didn't laugh at the joke like Ghostbur had hoped. Ghostbur laughed a little, but quickly went silent as Technoblade walked off, leaving the three of them staring after him, holding visibly different expressions. "I got lucky then, didn't I?" It was an uncomfortable, lighten-the-sour-mood joke, obvious to Ghostbur. But this time, none of them laughed. And Ghostbur thought.  
"What do you mean?" He began hesitantly. Tubbo jumped as though he forgot he was there, looking a bit guilty.   
"What's the pit?" He repeated once he didn't get an answer.   
"What, do you not remember?" Tommy huffed exasperatedly, eyeing him. Ghostbur merely shook his head, a tad apologetically. Was he supposed to know? Was that one of his happy memories he should have kept safe? He desperately searched, frustrated when he couldn't quite grasp it, and dropped it when Tommy started speaking. "I figured it would have been in your book, or whatever. Im surprised you don't remember it. You seemed ecstatic to get it going." There was a hint of venom lacing his words, and Ghostbur flinched at them, glancing at the ground. "You made us fight. Me and Technoblade." Tommy said slowly, the sourness not quite dissolving but lingering at a comfortable enough for further interaction state. But that was the least of his concern, and Ghostbur only stared at him, wide-eyed and tense. "I made you guys... Fight?" He said slower, wincing at the confirmation nod from both of the boys on the bench.  
"Why?"   
Tommy shrugged, huffing, and turning back to the horizon. "Beats me. You wanted us to solve the conflict or something. But with violence." His anger had gone completely, instead, replaced by a tone that was unknown to Ghostbur. He had a hint of nastolgia, perhaps frustration, perhaps confusion and betrayal. Guilt made Ghostbur tremble, and he looked away from Tubbo's stare.   
"I'm sorry."  
Tommy shrugged it off, as though it wasnt a big deal, but it was. "Whatever, it happened a while ago. I didn't win." He added after a moment of silence, sounding defeated.   
Ghostbur only stood in silence, acutely aware of them resuming their earlier conversation in hushed whispers, slower than before and probably lined with a sadness Ghostbur wouldn't have fully understood. He felt helplessly confused, but it appeared he was the only one with this feeling.


End file.
